Female Edward Elrich
by NiniilVioletta
Summary: Edward is on his way to report in to the Colonel but on his he overhears a rumour about a female Edward Elrich Look alike. can Edward find out who this mystery girl is and what will happen if he do?


**This is a Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction. Characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa not me expect for mystery character coming up in later chapters **

**for now its a nonyaoi story can be added if its positive recieved. Thats that for now please enjoy **

* * *

><p>The sun lit halfway up as The little alchemist walked down the streets of central. Even with the sun lit up he couldn't help himself from frowning. The sounding of footsteps just inches behind him was observing his depressing brother.<p>

"Brother try to cheer up you look so gloomy its sunny outside."  
>"The sun can shine on high noon for all i care whats the matter now?"<p>

The smaller alchemist crossed his arms in pure defiance for the comment of his little brother.

" Isnt it obious i have to report to Colonel bastard master of sarcasm Ed replied angry"

" It will be fine brother"

(yeah you don't have to be there with me hearing his bullshit and rambling) Ed thought.

He sighed heavily realising he was near Head Quarters.

"Well ill just be running some errands while your in"

( You talk as if i would be in there for hours) he glared daggers at his blond little brother.

"Yeah i guess i can handle the stupid Colonel of a boss then"

Ed pulled his arms behind his head to rest at the back of his head. His usual lazy pose. He walked into his little world trying distract his thoughts from his stupid boss and the other idiots at HQ. Barely noticing anything other then the shops windows and his brothers relived face that he finally was at least not frowning anymore. As the steps up to HQ was closing in on them Ed was abruptly drawn out of his little imaginary world by simple words streaming to his ears by instinct. He would always snatch it up whenever someone mentioned him in a conversation. Especially when it came to the subject of being small or being a brat or their favorite pipsqueak. He would always be on alert. He stopped instantly. The sound came a little afar from them. He moved his golden eyes to the left noticing that some soldiers were talking. They couldn't have seen him and kept talking.

" Hey you hear what happened today a tall soldier gossiped to another soldier.

" No man what the other soldier with same height with a cigar in his mouth said lazily back"

" a couple of soldiers mistook someone today for being a State Alchemist"

" State Alchemist you say? the man with he Cigar said questionably while blowing out smoke"

" Yeah you know that short blond boy called The Fullmetal Alchemist"

Ed could feel himself boiling by the sound of short but kept his composure to hear the rest of the story.  
>The tall soldier kept on.<p>

" i think it was a blond girl they really thought she were that boy"

The smoking soldier named Havoc then laughed.

" Geez what made them think that"

"Apparently she must have looked similar to him then the other replied dumbly even when she turned she had to really convince them she wern't him."

Eds ears lifted like a curious cat. (someone who looks like me. mistook for being me?) His mind drifted back into the time he went to Xenotime only to find a jerk pretending to be him. Yeah yeah blond big mouthed snobby Russel Tringham. (If i never see you again it will be too soon) His trail of thoughts were abruptly stopped hearing the laughter from Havoc.

" surely it must be John and Carl they always makes mistakes like that haha but geez its impossible not to notice him"

Ed was ready to bounce forward from his hiding spot but kept himself from it. The two quickly dissapeard into the building. The little alchemist popped out from his hiding spot wiping dirt from his jacket. He walked as casual as he could up the stairs. The image of a girl looking just like him made his mind race. "Who is she where is she now? question were popping as he blankly eyed the First Lieutenant coming his way.

"Edward?" she called out to him.

It was loud enough to make Ed snap out and raise his head up to Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant hey he replied as calm as he could"

" Going to the Colonel Edward he is expecting you"

(Yeah i bet he do) he thought sarcastic.

" Yeah i know i am going"

With that he brushed past the first lieutenant and forward to the Colonels office.

" Oh and Edward i hope you got a steady report he is not exactly in a good mood" he heard the Lieutenant shout after him".

"I do" he lied white before placing himself in front the door to his office.

(no way am i having a steady report)

"Here goes nothing" he said before knocking on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter one guys what will happened next? please review i appreciate it. chapter two will be up soon for now nya<strong>


End file.
